New light
by RubyxSapphire
Summary: Being popular, Ruby never gave a second though about things. After meeting a girl named Sapphire, he starts seeing things in a new way. RuxSa, GoldxKris, RedxYellow, BluexGreen,& DiaxPlat. Slight KrisxEmerald, PearlxPlat, and SilverxBlue MAJOR REWRITE
1. Arguing starts the relationship

RubyxSapphire: I don't own pokemon. Hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

As usual all except the popular crew were in the class. The teacher was taking roll as usual and calling the leader of the popular crew was a waste of time but it gave the other students more time to get to the class or socialize. The teacher of this class, "Pokemon and their habitats" was Prof. Birch. He had a really dark colored brown hair and matching pair of brown eyes.

Everyone was in their own groups and into their conversations. The door opened letting in a lot of kids, the popular crew to be exact. Prof. Birch sighed and rubbed his forehead. One of the members had to separate from the group because they weren't enough seats for all of them to sit together. He wore a white hat, which is against the school rules to wear a hat but he got special permission and the usual guy's uniform, black pants and a button up black long-sleeve shirt.

He sat in the middle of the girl's group. All except one squealed. Sapphire Birch. Like all the other girls, she wore a white long-sleeved collared shirt with a navy blue jacket buttoned over it and a matching navy blue skirt. She added leg warmers and black shorts since the skirt bothered her with all the activities she does. She looked at the boy and rolled her eyes. He took a seat in the desk next to her. Soon the class began.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

She didn't answer him. She was trying to ignore him and listen to the teacher.

He looked at her with his crimson red eyes. "I'm Ruby Yukito, in case you didn't know."

She rolled her eyes again and side-glanced at him. "I'm Sapphire Birch and I already knew who you were."

The teacher was giving a lecture to the class.

The girls were whispering amongst each other, jealous that Ruby would even speak to a girl like her. Sapphire's sapphire blue eyes turned icy as she glared at them. She always thought that jealousy was stupid. All the girl froze, intimidated by her glare.

"Well," Ruby started, making Sapphire's gaze on him, "why don't you talk to me. I know almost everyone except you in this class." He stated.

"That's 'cuz I don't want to know you." She replied, whispering.

"Why not? I don't bite." Ruby said, smirking.

"Well, I do. Now leave me alone!" Sapphire said, close to yelling.

The lecture stopped as Prof. Birch gave a stern look at Ruby and Sapphire. "Both of you stand out in the hallway! I'll be with you shortly." He said.

The two got up and walked out the door. They stood against the wall. Ruby just stared at the furious girl. She was stomping loudly on the floor.

"You better stop or you'll break the floor." He said, not looking at her any more.

He was looking out the window across the hall.

"…phire!"

Ruby looked at the girl. She started to smile and walked across the hall to the window and opened it.

"Hi Yellow!" She grinned. "Did ya tell him yet?"

Ruby saw a girl with blonde hair tied up walk to the window. She had amber colored eyes. She wore the usual girl's uniform but had a yellow necktie. She blushed furiously.

"N-no, not yet. I don't know how…" The girl said, looking hopeless.

The girl looked away from Sapphire and at the boy. "Hello."

Ruby waved at her. "Hi, I'm R—"

"Ruby Yukito, Yellow de Viridian Grove." She said, introducing one to another.

Ruby glared at her. "You know, I can introduce myself."

"Well, you were taking your time." She said.

The two glared at each other. Yellow watched the two wearily.

"No I wasn't! You just didn't let me finish my—"

"Oh well! To me—"

"There you go again! Besides I don't care what you think about it!" Ruby yelled.

The classroom door opened and Prof. Birch let out a heavy sigh. "Quiet down you two. I didn't want to have to do this but you guys have detention."

Sapphire looked away from the white-hat boy and looked at her father. "W-what?! Why?" she asked, shocked.

"You guys were yelling at each other so loud that I think half of the school could hear you." Prof. Birch said, taking a few steps away from Sapphire.

Yellow smiled shyly. "Just like an old married couple." She said in a hushed tone.

Sapphire blushed slightly and glared at Yellow. "I can hear you!"

She laughed nervously. "I-I'll see you at the picnic…bye!" she said, waving before running off.

Ruby looked at her. "What did she say?"

Sapphire ignored him. "How many days of detention do we have?"

Her father looked at her and then at the boy. "Only one day. Today. You should be happy. I could have given you more days."

Sapphire let out a sigh of relief. Ruby stared at her. He was annoyed that either she was ignoring him because she was mad or just because she wanted to annoy him.

"Thanks Prof. Birch." He smiled.

The teacher nodded. "Well, you two, get on your way to lunch." He said, and on cue, the bell rang for lunch.

The two split up. Ruby went back to his group. Sapphire walked alone to lunch. For some odd reason Ruby kept on looking over his shoulder staring at the girl. _'What's wrong with me?' _He asked in his mind when he realized he was looking at her. He shook his head and entered the conversation his "friends" were having.


	2. Weird issues in the Caf

RubyxSapphire: Even though I don't I don't write for reviews, please review so that I know you guys are actually reading this and so I won't delete it. Oh yeah, and I'm adding details that I forgot to add in the first chapter like what grade they're in and such. Oh and the pokemon name's are going to be (most of the character pokemon's) their Japanese names.

P.S. I don't own pokemon.

* * *

The cafeteria was plain as always. Red colored walls and white tables with a huge 'K' in black paint for the school's name, Kamikaze Academy. Ruby was in line to get lunch. His eyes stared into space bored as he waited for the line to move. About twenty kids were in front of him.

"Hey Sapphire!" A male voice said, cheerfully.

Ruby had turned his head to face were the voice came from when he heard his name. A boy with black hair and golden eyes was talking to a familiar dark chestnut brown-haired girl and a girl with her hair in a ponytail. Sapphire was with an upper-class student well actually two. He wore like the other's, the usual boy's uniform, but added a golden tie. Ruby felt his chest tighten up.

"Sapph, you shouldn't really say that, you barely know the poor guy. You've talked to him—" The sweet and soft voice was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, a few minutes but he's been in the class for a semester and he's just annoying, he and his friends are always late!" Sapphire said.

Yellow started walking in the middle of the two. "Maybe he has his reasons." She flashes Sapphire with a sweet smile. "Like earlier with Gold. He was flirting with some girl. His reason is…he can't stop groping girl's butts."

Gold stared at them. "You don't think Kris saw that…right?"

Yellow shakes her head. "Gold, truthfully if she saw, you wouldn't be standing right now. You would be in a corner shaking in fear of her and then she might request back up from Sapphire and then you would be in the hospital."—Yellow's eyes gleamed evilly; a wicked smile is plastered on her face. Gold stared at her frighten, he never thought the words would come out of her mouth. Sapphire stared at her in shock.—"…or at least that's what I think will happen." When she finished her sentence her face returned to the regular sweet and innocent face.

Gold scratched his head and then looked at Sapphire. "Y-yellow, who have you been hang out with lately?" He wondered if it was the barbaric young girl.

She smiled. "Blue's dear little brother Silver."

"…"

Ruby stared at them.

Yellow smiled and turned to face the on-looker. She waved and signaled him to come over. Ruby was hesitant but walked over and plastered a smile.

"Hey there, Sapphire," Ruby said, facing her. Then he faced Gold, "and you are?"

"I'm Gold." Gold answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruby." Ruby replied.

Yellow looked back and forth between Ruby and Sapphire. She frowned slightly. The air was tense. Sapphire just stared at Ruby, her eyes like daggers. Ruby stared back at her, daggers in his eyes too.

"G-gold, I think we should leave. I think Ruby and Sapphire need to sort out their problems." Yellow said; the girl's tone worried.

Gold scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I need to finish my homework anyways. Bye Sapphire, bye Ruby." He walked off silently, checking out girls secretly.

Yellow walked after him, pushing him slightly each time if he stopped to look at a girl. The two stayed quiet as they left. Ruby's eyes wandered back to Sapphire. Her eyes strayed back and looked coldly at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice wasn't cold or harsh like what he thought it would be. It was calm…kind of.

"I-I wanted to get to know you...?" He said, unsure.

She stared at him oddly and animalistic. Her eyes looked like a delcatty's eyes as it just stared at him.

"Alright… Why?" She asked.

Ruby looked at her, his expression was annoyed but he didn't say anything. Sapphire reached out and touched his hat. He stayed still, but felt eyes watching them. Something about her reminded him of something of the past he could remember so vividly. Sapphire felt something underneath, lingering there for a moment before slowly pulling away.

"Uh…" Ruby couldn't say anything else.

Sapphire came back from the daze and blushed. She looked away. "S-sorry, I...like your hat is all."

Ruby laughed. He looked at the clock across the room. Lunch was pretty much over. He should have been annoyed since he didn't hang out with his so-called friends but he felt different, happier, and something odd that he felt before.

"Uh, we should go to our next class. What do you have?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire's face was still blazing red. "I have the same class as you, math."

Ruby nodded. He smiled. "Bye, see you at math. I won't be late." He smiled wider. "I know how it bugs you."

Sapphire let out an animalistic growl. "Just go before I beat you up."

Ruby laughed as he strode out of the cafeteria, leaving a pissed off Sapphire.

* * *

o.o

Okay…this is just a really bad chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write. This might be a filter…I don't know.


	3. Arguing again?

RubyxSapphire: Haha, sorry for the slow updates… I don't own p-o-k-e-m-o-n, got it?

* * *

Ruby strode to class. He sighed and leaned against the wall. His ruby red eyes scanned the hallway. He stood right outside his next class so he wasn't in a rush to get it. His eyes were caught on a short blonde haired boy being picked on by some of the people in his group. He rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing to him?" Ruby asked.

The short boy looked up, his emerald eyes showed what the boy tried to hide. He wanted help.

"Hey man!" said one of the guys. "Just picking on him is all. He was saying we're nothing but crap."

Ruby rolled his eyes once more, "Go, get to your classes, I'll deal with him."

The group looked at him.

Ruby glared at them, eyes darkening, "I said _go_." He said, softly but coldly.

The group rushed off to their classes. Ruby faced the short boy. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah but why help me? You heard them, I talked trash about you and your group." The boy said.

"Who knows…" Ruby answered, "so what's your name?"

The boy brushed off his uniform. "I'm Emerald. I'm kind of waiting for someone…oh! There she is!" Emerald said, looking back at the cafeteria.

Ruby looked in the same direction. It was Sapphire.

"Hey! Sapphire!" Emerald shouted.

Sapphire walked towards them slowly, give Ruby death glares. "Hi Emerald, whatcha' want?" She asked, still glaring at Ruby.

Emerald glanced at the two.

"Can't keep your eyes off of me now can you." Ruby smirked.

Sapphire blushed. "Shut up."

Emerald shook his head. "Okay whatever you two lovebirds," Emerald looked at Sapphire. "Kris wants to talk to you. She wants to know if you want to cancel the picnic and just go shopping."

Ignoring the first remark Ruby gasped dramatically. "You go shopping?!"

Emerald's mouth was agape. _'Oh dear Mew, that boy is a dead man.'_

Sapphire clenched her fists, "will you just shut up!"

Ruby smirked slightly, "you get pissed off so easily." Ruby smirked wider. "You know you make a cute face when you're mad."

The comment caught Sapphire off-guard. She unclenched her fists and was blushing slightly. "W-what did you say?" Her voice came out as a squeak.

Ruby winked at her and when he was about to say something the bell rang. Emerald placed his hand on Sapphire's arm, "so is that a yes or no?" He asked, now just wanting to leave.

"It's a yes…" Sapphire said, pushing the crimson-eyed boy out of her way.

She walked to class, red-faced. Ruby laughed, waved good-bye to Emerald, and walked to class.

"_That wasn't nice."_A voice scolded.

"_Ruru leave me alone. She does make a cute face when she's mad so I wasn't actually lying."_Ruby sighed and looked around the class; funny thing was the only seat open was next to the girl he just teased. Sapphire. _"Also, quit using telepathy. Usually when you're in your pokéball it means not a time to talk."_

He sat down next to her and leaned over, "so…"

Sapphire glanced at him slightly. "What…?"

"Can I come shopping with you? I mean, seriously, you probably don't have any sense of fashion.' Ruby stated.

Sapphire frowned. "Like you do."

"Kehehe," he laughed, "actually I do. I made the design for our uniforms."

"…Are you sure you're a guy?" Sapphire asked, fiddling with her uniform now.

Ruby smirked and leaned closer. "You want to find out?" He whispered in her ear.

Sapphire blushed furiously. "S-shut up and get away from me!" She pushed him away.

"Miss Sapphire and mister Ruby, stand in the hallway!" The teacher screeched.

The dark chestnut-haired girl grumbled and stomped out of the classroom angrily. Ruby chuckled to himself and walked after her.

"Kehehe, sorry but you're so fun to tease." Ruby laughed. He closed the classroom door and leaned against the crimson wall next to Sapphire.

She didn't look at him. "You're annoying."

Ruby rolled his eyes, "and you're not?"

"You're—"

"Quiet! I didn't ask you guys to leave just so you can yell at each other!" The teacher screamed, she had her head poked out of the classroom.

"Shut the—sorry Ms. Suzana." Sapphire grumbled.

The teacher gave out a heavy sigh and slammed the door shut. Ruby rolled his eyes.

_'M-master, apologize to her.'_ The voice intruded into his mind once more.

"_For what? I didn't do—"_

"_Master, you've been teasing her the whole entire day! You two already have detention what else do you two want? Expulsion?"_Ruru's was voice screeching in Ruby's mind.

Ruby clenched his teeth. Ruru was giving him a headache. "Hey…"

Sapphire glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"Sorry." He said, looking at her slightly and smiled. "I tease people when I want to be their friend." Ruby said softly.

She smiled slightly and touched the crimson wall. "It's okay."

"SAPPHIRE!" A girl's voice squealed.

* * *

-.-… I suck with cliff-hangers but whatever; this is the end of this chapter


End file.
